<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Her Safe (Part One) by dreaming_wide_awake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992328">Keep Her Safe (Part One)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake'>dreaming_wide_awake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Angst, Clexa Week 2020, F/F, Survival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is an Army Doctor and Lexa a Marine, both work on the same top secret military base when there is an invasion from outer space. Can they work together to survive?</p><p>or </p><p>Clexa Week 2020 Day 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Her Safe (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As you can tell by the title, this is part one, part two will be arriving on the Free Day. I have something written for yesterday as well that I'm still finishing after my internet had issues, so that'll be along really soon. Don't forget to drop me a comment and let me know what you think, comments feed my muse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been talk for many years amongst humans, well humans that believed that they weren’t alone in the universe, about what a first contact situation would be like. As Clarke looked around at the devastation, the sections of ceiling that had just collapsed, the loose wires that were one shake away from causing a massive fire, she was sure that it wasn’t supposed to go like this.</p><p>It had been two days since they had received a signal from space, their scientists were still trying to work out what it meant. The signal was followed by the arrival of some kind of space craft arriving near Mars. Now here they were in some kind of first contact nightmare. It seemed that the aliens had done their homework, or at least done intensive scans of Earth as it appeared that their first targets had been military bases. That’s where Clarke had been, at a ‘secret’ military base in the middle of the desert.</p><p>There hadn’t many times that Clarke cursed her career choice, the last time was when she had missed her best friends birthday due to being away on deployment, this was now another of those times. If only she’d have followed her mother into medicine in a regular hospital, as opposed to following her father into military service, then maybe she wouldn’t be caught up in this mess the way she was. Rather than working in civilian hospitals, Clarke was more used to patching up soldiers in war zones. Looking around her again she shrugged, figuring that this was pretty much a war zone now.</p><p>Her training kicked in as she started to look around and see who was injured and how badly. Healing people, or at least helping them with their pain was something she could do, fighting aliens from another planet wasn’t in her resume.</p><p>x-x-x-x</p><p>“What have we got?” Lexa asked as she walked into the control room on the military base.</p><p>Major Lexa Woods, US Marines, had been on her way back to the base when the strike happened. She had watched from her truck as whatever it was that had been fired from orbit hit the base that she called home. It didn’t look like a missile, or at least no missile that she had ever seen, but the damage was just the same. Devastation. Lexa was surprised when she drove through the gates of the base, that most of the above ground structures, though crumbling and collapsing, remained. She had expected to arrive to a crater in the ground.</p><p>The control room was housed below ground, so Lexa knew that it would still be operational, so that’s where she had gone.</p><p>“Reyes,” Lexa said, walking over to the communications specialist, “tell me something.”</p><p>“It’s basically a cluster fuck,” Raven said, glancing back at Lexa, before looking back at the screen that she had been monitoring, “from what I can tell, the military bases were hit first, which I guess makes sense, if you want to scare people you take out the people who can defend them.”</p><p>“Do we have anything coming from the White House or the Pentagon?” Lexa asked, trying her best to remain calm as she stood behind Raven, looking over her shoulder.</p><p>“Not yet.” Raven said, shaking her head.</p><p>“Okay.” Lexa replied with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to come up with some kind of plan.</p><p>Normally she’d be referring to her superiors about what she should do, but she knew that Indra, the highest ranking officer on the base, was off base for the weekend, and as she couldn’t get through to the Pentagon she had to think on her feet.</p><p>“I’m going to take a team above ground,” she continued, “see what the situation is up there, check up to see if we have survivors…”</p><p>“It sounded bad from down here…” Raven said, her brow furrowed a little as she tried to keep her emotions in check.</p><p>“It looked bad up there,” Lexa admitted, shaking her head slightly, “I need you to get an area set up where we can have a medical area, triage and what not, it’ll be safer to bring everyone down here until we know what’s going on.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t work, Major.” Ontari Winters said as she walked over to where Lexa and Raven were.</p><p>“And why is that?” Lexa said, turning to look at her.</p><p>“This is a top secret base,” Ontari said, “most of those people up there have no idea about what goes on here.”</p><p>“We’ve been attacked,” Lexa said, straightening her shoulders as she looked at the girl, “we have no idea who is alive or what is going on. It’s our duty to protect those people, it’s what we signed up for, we cannot leave them out there to die.”</p><p>“But…” Ontari said.</p><p>“No buts,” Lexa said, “I want you to go and make sure that everything that is classified is in an area that is out of the way, quickly.”</p><p>Ontari looked like she was about to make another objection until Lexa gave her the ‘stare’ that she was famous for amongst the other marines, and Ontari turned on her heel and went to do what she had been told to.</p><p>“She is a pain in my ass…” Lexa sighed, before she looked back at Raven who looked amused to say the least, “can you do what I asked?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Raven said with a mock salute.</p><p>“Good.” Lexa replied, rolling her eyes before catching sight of a couple of people she wanted with her, “Anya, Octavia, you’re with me.”</p><p>x-x-x-x</p><p>“What the hell is happening?” Wells asked as he found Clarke.</p><p>“Not a clue.” Clarke replied, moving to lift a large section of ceiling from the person she was helping, “help me with this.”</p><p>Wells moved over to the other side, and got ready to help.</p><p>“On three.” Clarke said, “one, two, three…”</p><p>They lifted the offending piece of ceiling out of the way, Clarke thankful that it wasn’t concrete for a couple of reasons, one, it would’ve been too heavy for her and Wells to lift, and two, it probably would’ve killed the guy it fell on.</p><p>“How’re you doing Jasper?” Clarke asked, crouching down next to him.</p><p>“My leg hurts…” he said.</p><p>Clarke looked down at the leg in question and saw that his pants were covered in blood.</p><p>“Yeah,” Clarke said, “I bet it does. Wells, can you see if you can find me some more med kits or something, got a feeling we’re going to need them.”</p><p>Wells nodded his head and ran into the next room to look for med kits or anything that they could use.</p><p>“What hit us?” Jasper asked as Clarke took a look at his leg.</p><p>“Wish I knew,” Clarke replied, finding where Jasper was bleeding from and grabbing one of the bandages she had found before wrapping it tightly around his leg, “that’s the best I can do for now, it’ll keep you alive until we can get some place more secure.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Jasper said, “don’t suppose you’ve got anything for the pain in that bag of tricks?”</p><p>“Afraid not.” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I need to get to the main science building, there’s a fully stocked medical wing there.”</p><p>Clarke heard footsteps entering into the building behind her and turned to see who it was. Three soldiers, Marines if she had to guess, walked in, looking around for any sign of a threat as they walked over to where Clarke was.</p><p>“Need any help here?” one of them asked.</p><p>Clarke could see from the insignia on the woman’s shirt that she was a Major and figured she was now in charge, she outranked Clarke and from looking at the other two Clarke could see she outranked them as well.</p><p>“I’m going building to building,” Clarke said, standing up and turning to face the three, “checking for survivors.”</p><p>“I take it you're a doctor?” the woman asked.</p><p>“What gave it away?” Clarke asked, her eyebrow arched slightly as she looked at the woman, the younger marine behind her biting back a laugh.</p><p>“How many survivors so far?” the woman said, choosing not to respond to Clarke’s question.</p><p>“Jasper here makes 10,” Clarke said, “most are walking wounded, I told them to stay put in the office building over there until I can find somewhere more secure.”</p><p>“Good idea,” the woman said with a nod, “Anya, Octavia, I want you two to help them down to the triage area that Raven and the others have set up.”</p><p>The two marines nodded.</p><p>“I need to get to the science building,” Clarke said, as the other two helped Jasper to his feet and headed to find the other wounded, “there’s a fully stocked medical wing there, something tells me those supplies will come in handy.”</p><p>At that moment Wells came running back in from the other room where he had managed to find another med kit. The speed of his footsteps as he ran caused Lexa to raise her weapon in his general direction.</p><p>“Jesus Christ…” she said, shaking her head as she lowered her weapon.</p><p>“Bit jumpy there aren’t you Major.” Clarke said.</p><p>“We have no idea who or what attacked us,” Lexa replied, “we’ve got no information or orders from anywhere and I’m now responsible for every single life on this base, excuse me for being alarmed when someone comes running into the room with no warning Captain…”</p><p>“Griffin,” Clarke said, “Clarke Griffin.”</p><p>“Any relation to Jake Griffin?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed slightly.</p><p>“He’s my father.” Clarke replied with a nod, “do you have a name or am I just going to have to keep calling you Major?”</p><p>“Woods,” Lexa said, “Lexa Woods.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you.” Clarke said holding her hand out, which she didn’t realise was still covered in Jaspers blood until Lexa looked down at her hand and back to Clarke’s face as if to say ‘you expect me to shake that’.</p><p>Wells cleared his throat as the two women looked at each other.</p><p>“This is Wells,” Clarke said, “he’s not military, he works in the offices.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Lexa said, sending a small nod in his direction.</p><p>“Not to sound like a total civilian here, but what the hell is going on?” Wells asked.</p><p>“I wish I had answers for you, but I don’t.” Lexa replied, “I was just arriving back to the base when whatever it was hit, we’re still waiting for some kind of communication from the top, until then we’re getting everyone down into the underground section where it’s safer.”</p><p>“There’s an underground to this place?” Wells asked, causing Clarke and Lexa to look at each other, amusement clear on their faces.</p><p>“Let’s get to the science building,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “we can check for survivors and get whatever supplies we can carry.”</p><p>“Was my dad downstairs?” Clarke asked as the three of them walked out of the building and towards the science building across the open training area.</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of.” Lexa replied, shaking her head slightly, before remembering that she should probably have a little compassion or give Clarke a glimmer of hope, “but like I said, I’d just got back and didn’t have a chance to look around down there before coming out here.”</p><p>“Right…” Clarke said, with a small nod.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine, Clarke.” Wells said, putting his hand on Clarke’s shoulder and squeezing it gently.</p><p>“Yeah.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little to clear her thoughts, “let’s get moving.”</p><p>x-x-x-x</p><p>“Got anything yet?” Anya said, walking up behind Raven.</p><p>She and Octavia had just escorted all of the injured they could find to the triage area that had been hastily set up.</p><p>“No,” Raven replied, shaking her head, “I’m trying to get through to someone at the Pentagon but I’m getting nothing…”</p><p>“Maybe communications are out.” Anya said with a shrug.</p><p>“We were attacked by aliens,” Octavia said walking over to the pair, “<em>aliens</em>… this is so fucking crazy…”</p><p>Before either Anya or Raven could say anything, everything shook again.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Raven asked.</p><p>“Didn’t sound like another attack.” Anya said, her brow furrowed, “can you bring up the surveillance feeds?”</p><p>“Give me a minute.” Raven said, typing away on the computer in front of her, bringing up the surveillance feeds on the large screen in the room.</p><p>“Is that…” Octavia said.</p><p>“That’s a fucking ship.” Raven said staring at the screen.</p><p>“Lexa’s out there.” Anya said, glancing at Octavia who nodded her head, her hand tightening around her weapon.</p><p>“Good luck.” Raven said, knowing that she wasn’t going to be able to say anything to stop them heading back outside, “close the door on your way out.”</p><p>x-x-x-x</p><p>“We need to hurry up, Clarke,” Lexa said, looking outside as she heard the loud noise, and seeing some kind of craft that had landed in the training area, “we’re going to have company very soon.”</p><p>“Company?” one of the tech guys who had been in the science building asked walking over to the window, “what the hell is that?”</p><p>Rather than answer his question Lexa began to formulate a plan in her head, she needed to get everyone who was still alive in this building down to the relative safety of the underground facility. She knew that there was an elevator in the back of the building that lead to the facility, she just didn’t know if it would still be working. Even if it wasn’t it would still give them an elevator shaft that they could go down.</p><p>“Clarke,” she said, walking over to her, “do you have any military training?”</p><p>“I know how to fire a gun,” Clarke said as she patched up another of the walking wounded, “why?”</p><p>“I have a plan, you’re not going to like it though…” Lexa replied, “There’s an elevator at the back of the building that leads down to the underground facility, I’m going to need Wells to take the injured down that way…”</p><p>“Why don’t we all go that way?” Clarke asked, “wouldn’t it make more sense?”</p><p>“We need to know what we’re dealing with here,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “we’re not going to know anything if we don’t go out there and find out.”</p><p>“You plan on walking over to one of them and saying ‘we come in peace’?” Clarke asked.</p><p>“I think we’re a little past that.” Lexa said, “we went past that when they attacked us. Something tells me they’re not coming here to make friends.”</p><p>“What on Earth could we have that they would want?” Clarke asked with a sigh.</p><p>“Who knows,” Lexa replied, “maybe they want a race of slaves or something, whatever it is that they want, they’re not getting it.”</p><p>Just as Clarke was going to say something, Wells shouting got their attention. They both ran in the direction of his voice.</p><p>From looking around Lexa could see that this was the main lab area of the building, there were screens laying smashed all around them, glass and other equipment littering the floor. Wells was crouched down next to someone who was trapped under a large amount of debris.</p><p>“Dad…” Clarke said, running over to him.</p><p>Taking stock of the amount of debris that was on Jake, Lexa knew there was no way they were getting him out of there, even if they could get him out from under it, there was no way of knowing what kind of injuries he had. She walked over to where he was laying, her eyes tracking down the pile of concrete and god knows what else that had him trapped. As her eyes flicked back to his face, he was looking at her, that one look told her all she needed to know, he knew he was going to die.</p><p>“Help me.” Clarke said, looking at Lexa as she started to remove some of the smaller pieces of debris.</p><p>“Clarke,” Jake said, “stop…”</p><p>“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “we can get you out of here, we can help you.”</p><p>“No, honey, no you can’t,” Jake said, “I’m pretty sure that at least one of these beams is the only thing that is stopping me from bleeding out.”</p><p>“No…” Clarke said, shaking her head again.</p><p>A sound from outside, caught Lexa’s attention, gun fire. She knew from the look on Jake’s face that he heard it too.</p><p>“Wells,” Lexa said, “I need you to get everyone to the elevator and down to the underground facility.”</p><p>Wells looked between Clarke and Jake before he looked back at Lexa, she could tell that he didn’t want to leave, she didn’t blame him.</p><p>“Now, Wells.” Lexa said.</p><p>“Go on, son,” Jake said, looking at him, “get these people out of here.”</p><p>Wells looked back at Jake, nodded his head and stood up, before heading back towards where all the injured were. Lexa could hear him telling them all to follow him, and she really hoped that he’d get everyone there in time.</p><p>“Clarke…” Lexa said as the gunfire continued outside the building.</p><p>“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I’m not leaving him.”</p><p>“Honey,” Jake said, looking at his daughter, “you need to go with the Major. There’s nothing you can do for me, I need you to get out of here.”</p><p>“Dad…” Clarke said, tears burning her eyes.</p><p>“Please, honey,” Jake implored, “those injured people need you, your mom needs you, I need you to live.”</p><p>“I can help you…” Clarke said, once again starting to lift pieces of debris.</p><p>“Lexa.” Jake said, looking at her, a pleading look in his eyes.</p><p>Lexa clenched her jaw and nodded her head a little. She liked Jake, they’d had a lot of conversations about star gazing and many other things in the time that she had been at the base, he was one of the good ones. One of the good ones who was right now asking her to save his daughter. She pulled Clarke to her feet before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her away.</p><p>“No…” Clarke said, struggling to get away.</p><p>“I love you, Clarke,” Jake said as Lexa pulled her towards the door, “I love you so much.”</p><p>“Let me go…” Clarke said, as she continued to struggle.</p><p>“I can’t do that.” Lexa replied through gritted teeth, knowing that Clarke would likely hate her for however long they lived for this, but knowing that she had no choice.</p><p>“Keep her safe.” Lexa heard Jake say as they made it to the doorway of the room.</p><p>x-x-x-x</p><p>When they managed to fight their way back to the underground facility, Lexa set about organising all of the soldiers that were now under her command, Clarke hadn’t said a word to her since they had got back, she had just set about treating whoever she could.</p><p>Raven had finally got word from the Pentagon, their base was going to be used as one of the staging grounds for the defence of the country, so they were expecting a lot more people arriving there in the following 24 hours.</p><p>Some people had got through to their family, any hope of keeping people calm after that went out of the window. There were reports of alien attacks around the globe, it was a worldwide attack, the planet was going to be fighting for it’s survival. Nobody had any idea why it had happened, Lexa figured that was something for the politicians to figure out. Martial law had been declared in every major city in the country, there was a night time curfew from 6pm until 6am, panic was spreading fast.</p><p>At the underground facility they had found enough military cots for everyone to sleep on, most of the civilian workers were either sitting quietly, preying to whoever would listen that they make it out of this alive, or they were busying themselves trying to help. The military folk were following orders and doing what they were told to do. It was easy to believe that one assault was like another, one war zone like any other, or it was easy to tell yourself that anyway. It wasn’t easy for Lexa to tell herself that, not after seeing what she had seen.</p><p>She had no idea what she expected aliens to look like, but what she had shot outside wasn’t anything like the idea of little green men that people talked about. It was more like a monster out of a horror story.</p><p>“You should get that looked at.” Wells said, as he walked over to where Lexa was sitting on her cot, motioning at her arm.</p><p>She had been caught in the arm with some kind of energy beam or something, the aliens didn’t fire bullets, it was like pure energy, and it burned.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Lexa replied, shaking her head.</p><p>She’d cleaned it up the best she could and wrapped it in a bandage, if it needed seeing to she’d deal with it later.</p><p>“So, you’re in charge of all this now then?” Wells asked, sitting down next to Lexa.</p><p>“For now.” She said with a nod, “They’re sending someone tomorrow to take over.”</p><p>“You’ve done a great job so far,” Wells said, “kept a calm head.”</p><p>“I’m glad that’s what it looks like.” Lexa replied with the huff of a laugh, “it’s not what it feels like.”</p><p>“What does it feel like?” Wells asked.</p><p>“Honestly,” Lexa said, glancing at him before looking at her hands, “I’m terrified. I’ve been in war zones before, I’ve been in the middle of fighting before, been in command of troops before… this… I have no idea what this is. We don’t know how many of them are out there, we don’t even really know what they are.”</p><p>“I heard one of your marines say it didn’t really matter what they are as long as they die when you shoot them.” Wells said with a shrug.</p><p>“We figured out pretty quickly out there that you have to shoot them in the head,” Lexa said, figuring that Wells may need to know that little titbit at some point, “shooting them in the chest doesn’t even slow them down. They have armour that our bullets can’t pierce, you have to aim for the head.”</p><p>“I’ll make a note of that.” Wells said with a nod, making Lexa smile slightly.</p><p>Both of them stopped talking as Clarke walked over to them, wiping her hands dry having obviously just finished treating someone.</p><p>“Everyone is as comfortable as I can make them for now.” She said, not even looking at Lexa.</p><p>“We should be getting more supplies tomorrow,” Lexa said, with a nod, “and some more doctors, something tells me we’re going to need them.”</p><p>“I’m going to try and get some sleep.” Clarke said, turning to leave.</p><p>“Clarke…” Lexa said, standing up.</p><p>“Goodnight, Major.” Clarke said without turning around as she walked to her own cot which was on the other side of the room to Lexa’s.</p><p>“She hates me…” Lexa said with a sigh as she sat back down on her own cot.</p><p>“No she doesn’t,” Wells said, shaking his head, “she’s just grieving and scared, and you’re the person she can take that out on right now.”</p><p>“There wasn’t anything we could have done.” Lexa replied.</p><p>“I know that, and so does Clarke,” Wells said, “once she’s had time to process what happened, once she had time to come to terms with it, she’ll see that you did exactly what you should have.”</p><p>“Maybe…” Lexa said, her eyes now fixed on the back of the blonde who was laying facing the wall.</p><p>“Try and get some sleep.” Wells said, patting Lexa’s leg, “something tells me you’re going to need it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>